


Bad Boy Boyfriend

by Amyrose47



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Caught, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrose47/pseuds/Amyrose47
Summary: What would happen if Joaquin decided to sneak into Kevin's bedroom for a little fooling around? Would they get caught?





	Bad Boy Boyfriend

A pajama clad Kevin sat cross legged on his bed as he typed away on his phone. He was multitasking between Facebook, Snapchat, and texting. A ding alerted him to an incoming text. It was Veronica.

\---10:42PM---

Ronnie: "OMG, Archie is so Amazing! <3"

Kev: "He is, isn't he?"

Ronnie: "He invited me over while his dad was out for a few hours."

Kev: "Scandalous!"

Ronnie: "Kev, he covered his entire bed in rose petals for me!!!"

Kev: "Aww...Who knew Archie was su..."

A loud rustling outside made him look up from his phone. He swallowed roughly, but decided to dismiss it and kept typing.

Kev "...ch a romantic at heart? Lucky you!"

Ronnie: "I know, right?"

Another loud thud made Kevin jump! Okay, something was definitely outside of his house. A squirrel or raccoon maybe? Kevin stood up from his bed and abandoned his phone on the nightstand. He couldn't see anything unusual out there. Still, a heavy thunk sounded and this time it was closer. Kevin stared wide eyed, his mouth slightly agape. A face suddenly appeared in his second story window. "Oh Jesus!" He yelled, his arms shot up to cover his heart. He was pretty sure it was going to explode in fear. His fear quickly turned to shock, and just as suddenly to anger. He stormed over to the window and shoved it open. 

"Are you fucking Insane?" He yelled in a whispering voice. "Only about you, preppy." Joaquin answered with a grin. Kevin gave his best bitch face and crossed his arms. "Gonna help me in?" Kev sighed and extended a hand. Joaquin fumbled into his bedroom before standing upright. He grabbed at the sides of his leather jacket and pulled it back down taunt. "What if my dad had been..." Kevin didn't get to finish his sentence. Joaquin pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Hard. A small moan escaped the taller boy and Joaquin used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kevin's mouth. Kevin reciprocated and soon their tongues battled for dominance. Joaquin's hands were entangled in Kevin's shirt, while Kevin's hands had reached under Joaquin's jacket to squeeze his firm ass. 

After a while Joaquin's mouth moved down to Kevin's throat, where he nipped playfully and trailed kisses from his neck to his jawline and back down again. "Joaquin." Kevin breathed. Pleasure coursed through his body and settled into his groin. "I've been thinking about you all day." Joaquin said into the nook of Kevin's neck. His words were heavy with desire. Damn, it was hot as fuck the way Joaquin took control. "Yeah?" Kevin replied. "Mmhmm." Joaquin mumbled before pulling away to look at his boyfriend. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" Kevin asked. "You like it." Joaquin teased. Kevin shook his head in disbelief at what was transpiring. "I don't know what time my dad will be home." He warned. "What's life without a little risk?" the shorter boy replied. 

Kevin mulled it over for a second, then lifted his hands to Joaquin's chest and roughly shoved him backwards. A confused expression flashed across Joaquin's face. Kevin reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it to the floor. With wide steps Kevin rejoined Joaquin and walked him backwards as they kissed. The backs of Joaquin's knees hit the bed and he swiftly sat, still connected to Kevin's greedy mouth. The dominance roles had reversed and Joaquin didn't mind. Kevin's hands reached up and slid off the serpent's heavy leather jacket. The keys in the pocket jingled as it hit the bed and Kevin briefly wondered how Joaquin got to his house tonight. The thought was fleeting and he watched Joaquin remove his shirt in the same manner that he had just done a few moments ago. Kevin eyes devoured the handsome sight before him. Joaquin's shark tooth necklace laid between sculpted pectorals and pointed to defined abs. His muscular tattooed arms were so incredibly sexy. 

Kevin grabbed the Serpent jacket from behind Joaquin with the intention of putting it over his desk chair, but another idea popped into his head. With eyes focused on his boyfriend's face he slid the leather jacket on. It was heavy and it smelled of leather, smoke, and whiskey. Joaquin had raised an eyebrow as Kevin put on the jacket but now he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. "Look at you, preppy." He leaned forward and grabbed Kevin's ass, bringing him in and kissing the exposed stomach in front of him. He kneaded the firm muscle under his hands and trailed his kisses further down until he was right above Kevin's waistband. Kevin's head was thrown back and he ran his hands through Joaquin's long dark hair. A filthy moan escaped Kevin's lips as he felt his pants drop to the floor. Joaquin stood and turned Kevin to the bed, pushing him down so that he was sitting now. The shorter boy then fell to his knees. One hand grasped the base of Kevin's hard length, then he leaned forward and swallowed the rest greedily. "Oh, fuuu...!" Kevin harshly bit his lower lip and moaned deeply. His hips bucked from the sudden pleasure. His boyfriend's head bobbed up and down, stopping only to swirl his expert tongue around the sensitive head. "Mmm, yes. Joaquin." Kevin placed a hand on the back of Joaquin's head, fingers threading through his hair. 

A few minutes later he tugged it roughly, pulling his boyfriend off with a pop. Joaquin growled, he fucking growled and it sent electricity straight to Kevin's dick. Kevin let out a shaky breath and stared into those pretty eyes looking up at him. God, he was beautiful. "I need more. I need you." He informed. Joaquin rose up to meet Kevin's mouth with his own. The kiss was open and sloppy and Kevin could taste himself on Joaquin's tongue. Kevin reached in front of him and quickly relieved Joaquin of his belt...then his pants...then his boxers. Joaquin stood in front of Kevin in all his glory. "Damn Joaquin!" Kevin gasped. "Like what you see?" Joaquin asked knowingly, a smile spreading on his face. "Oh. My God. I am so fucked." 

Kevin stood from the bed and walked over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of lubricant. Meanwhile, Joaquin followed over and slipped the leather jacket off of Kevin's shoulders before placing it over the desk chair. From the pocket he produced a magnum condom. Kevin turned and watched Joaquin stretch the thin latex over his massive cock. Slowly, Joaquin walked over to Kevin, mouths meeting once again. This time the kisses were more intimate, more meaningful. "Ready?" Joaquin asked. "So ready." Kevin responded. Joaquin placed a hand under each of Kevin's glutes and lifted him up. Kevin's arms wrapped around Joaquin's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. Joaquin carried him to the bed where he laid them both down gently. He lifted Kevin's knees and coated three of his fingers in the lube Kevin had handed him. Joaquin teased Kevin's entrance with a finger, slowly sliding it in before adding another. He worked Kevin open, eventually adding a third finger. Kevin began rocking himself against Joaquin's fingers. He needed more. "Please." He moaned. 

Joaquin considered making Kevin beg for it, but he wanted it too desperately tonight. His fingers retreated and he lined himself up at Kevin's entrance. After adding more lube, he cautiously pushed passed the first ring of muscle. Kevin gasped at the feeling and Joaquin stopped. "Please Joaquin." Kevin pleaded. Slowly and steadily Joaquin filled Kevin with his hard length. Stopping for a moment as he bottomed out. He Leaned forward and kissed Kevin's lips. His hands braced themselves on Kevin's hips before he gently pulled back. They kept a slow pace at first, speeding up as Kevin became comfortable with Joaquin's size. Kevin watched as the shark tooth necklace bounced against Joaquin's sculpted chest. Joaquin's eyes were closed, his head thrown slightly back in pleasure. It was the hottest thing Kevin had ever seen, and that's saying something. Kevin wrapped a hand around his own dick and stroked in rhythm with Joaquin's thrusts. It didn't take long before the pool of heat in his abdomen spread out and engulfed him fully. "Joaquin!" He yelled as he came. Hot thick ropes of cum shot across Kevin's stomach. The sight of it quickly pushed Joaquin over the edge and then he was coming hard. He stayed buried into Kevin as he came down from his high. Slowly he pulled out and threw himself down on the bed next to Kevin. They were both breathing heavily. "Wow." Joaquin breathed. Kevin propped himself up on his elbows and nodded in agreement. Joaquin chuckled contently and opened his arms, gesturing for Kevin to lay his head on his chest. Kevin nuzzled into him and draped an arm over his stomach. He listened to Joaquin's heart beat return to a normal pace.

*****************************************

Just as they were getting comfortable, a flash from headlights filled the semi-dark room. "Oh shit!" Kevin panicked. He shot out of bed like a rocket. "That's my dad!" He whispered urgently, "Fuck!" Joaquin jumped out of the bed and collected his clothes, struggling to put them on quickly. Kevin grabbed his pajama pants and threw them on. Downstairs, a door opened and then closed. The boys could hear the heavy sound of boots on hardwood. Kevin's heart caught in his throat. He lifted a finger to his lips to signal to Joaquin to stay quiet. They listened to the footsteps coming up the stairs, both boys stared at each other with wide eyes. It was too late for Joaquin to bolt out the window. The footsteps stopped just outside of Kevin's bedroom door. A look of horror overcame Kevin's face. 

Sheriff Keller knocked on his son's door. "Kevin? You still up son?" He asked through the door. Kevin contemplated his answer. "Yeah, dad. I'm just about to go to bed." He called, voice shaky at first but he quickly steadied it. "I saw your bedroom window was open, it's pretty cold outside." His dad stated from the other side of the door. The window. Oh, crap. Kevin forgot to shut it after Joaquin climbed through. "Yeah, sorry. I just needed some fresh air." Kevin responded. "Well, I'm not paying to heat the whole town. Close your window." Kevin went over to the window and shut it. There was a few moments of silence. Kevin found that he was holding his breath, so he exhaled deeply. Then his dad spoke again. "Now, Kevin. I'm going to ask you something. And I want you to think very carefully about it before you answer." Oh no. No. Kevin's hand clasped over his mouth. There's no way he knows. "Are you alone in there?" 

Joaquin's face went white. He shook his head back and forth and mouthed the word "No". "What? Why wouldn't I be alone?" Kevin asked. Wrong answer. The door swung open and there stood his dad, fuming. Sheriff Keller's eyes drank in the sight of his shirtless son and the shorter boy, who's hair was wild although he was now dressed. Joaquin's gaze was on the floor, he stepped back and raised his hands up as if to defend himself. "Sir, I..." "Not a word from you!" Mr.Keller bellowed. Joaquin's mouth snapped shut. "Kevin!" He turned his attention to his son. "Gay or not, I will not stand for..." He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. Confused, Kevin followed his father's gaze to the South Side Serpent jacket hanging over his desk chair. "Dad." But sheriff Keller was already striding over to the chair. "Dad...don't..." He yanked the jacket off of the desk chair, which then proceeded to fall with loud bang. He then stormed over to the serpent in the corner, grabbing him by the front of the shirt with his free hand. "Dad!" Kevin yelped. "Please, Dad. Don't hurt him!" Sheriff Keller, who was now deadly silent, dragged Joaquin down the stairs. He didn't even stop when Joaquin lost his footing on the last step and fell. Now he dragged Joaquin on his back across the hardwood floor until they were at the front door. "Dad!" Kevin followed, his voice was pleading. Mr.Keller released the boy's shirt and instead grabbed him roughly by the arm, standing him up. Once out the front door, Mr.Keller led Joaquin to his truck where he proceeded to practically throw the boy into the passengers seat and slammed the door shut. "Please!" Kevin cried from the front door. His dad climbed into the truck, and heaved the leather jacket at Joaquin before starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. Kevin slumped to the ground, still in the Entryway. Tears fell from his eyes as his heart broke in two. 

For several minutes Mr.Keller and Joaquin sat in silence. The truck bounced as it flew over potholes and Joaquin held his serpent jacket to his chest like his life depended on it. Even as they neared the train tracks no words were exchanged. It wasn't until Mr.Keller pulled the truck into Sunnyside Trailer Park that he spoke. Shifting the truck into park, he turned to Joaquin. "This should go without saying, but I'm going to lay it down REAL clearly for you. If I EVER catch you in my house again, I won't be bringing you back to the South Side. I'll be taking you out deep into the woods, where no one can hear us, and so help me I will put a bullet through your chest. Do. You. Understand. Me!?!" Joaquin sunk into the passenger seat as the sheriff spoke. He nodded aggressively and scrambled out of the truck, closing the door behind him. Other serpents that were hanging around outside stared in bewilderment as they watched the sheiff's truck pull off down the road. 

Joaquin threw his leather jacket on and addressed the small crowd of people. "What are you looking at?" All eyes darted away and the serpents went back to their conversations and dragging on their cigarettes. "I don't even live here." Joaquin mumbled under his breath. He made his way over to FP's trailer and knocked on the door. "Hey! Joaquin!" FP exclaimed when he opened the door, a bottle of beer in his hand. He made room for Joaquin to come in and then closed the door behind him. "Can I get you a beer?" FP asked. "No. Whiskey, if you've got it." Joaquin replied. "Damn, rough night kid?" FP looked Joaquin over. He didn't really look any worse for wear. "I'll tell you about it over a couple of shots. Is it cool if I crash here?" FP walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of shot glasses. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."


End file.
